Team Free Will Again
by Cmccle01
Summary: Dean and Sam are long since gone. An Angel walks the bunker alone. What will happen when his feelings become raw sorrow and anger? Will this change make him a killing machine? What will happen when Meg is taken from Hell? will the poeple he has left help control his new self this being he has become. can they find Meg? and why have leviathan returned?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Castiel didn't leave the Bunker much. Not since Dean died. Sam had died before Dean. They didn't die hunting the things that go 'Bump in the Night'. No, it was old age, natural causes. Their hearts just decided it was time. Castiel was with both as each of them left his fathers creation. No Reaper was there waiting to take the boys to the Empty. Even Billie didn't attempt to take them (even though being Death she could). But Castiel had made it quite clear that if she tried, he would kill her. Again! She didn't fear Castiel, she respected him and the Winchesters.

Castiel was the Angel that delivered Both Dean and Sam's souls to Heaven. When God/Chuck opened the gates to Heaven he was crying.

Castiel had salted and burned their bodies. 'A Hunters Funeral', in the wooded area behind the Bunker. He also made them a headstone with the usual stuff on it. D.O.B. / D.O.D / BELOVED SONS AND FRIEND. But in small print was engraved: 'BROTHERS TO AN ANGEL'

CHAPTER 2

Castiel decided to build a permanent pyre at the Bunker. He had found a spell for a leather bracelet that would return the wearer to a certain spot. In this case it would be the pyre, for 'A Hunters Funeral'. He asked Rowena (apparently Rowena was almost as immortal as he was) to make the number of bracelets that would be needed. Castiel told her what he was doing and asked her not to corrupt the spell with any of her tricks. She agreed as a single tear slid down her cheek, he figured that was as close to a promise as he would get from the powerful Witch.

Each bracelet went out to a Hunter with a note that read:

**'****Wear It and You will receive A Hunters Funeral'.**

He knew when a Hunter would die. He would hear the pyre flame up and he would walk out and give each Hunter his respect.

When Rowena was fished with the spell and was ready to leave, she went to Castiel, she found him at the headstone for Dean and Sam. "What will you do now?" she asked, her accent heavy with sorrow for the Angel. She saw the loneliness in the way he stood and stared at the headstone at their feet.

Castiel thought for a moment. What would he do? Hunt stay here, go back to Heaven? He didn't know.

He looked up at Rowena, and all he could say to her was "I don't know."

Rowena kissed him on the Cheek and said goodbye. As she left and without turning, she said "They raised you better than this" and with her carpet bag in hand she walked away from him and was gone.


	2. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

'Raised' he thought. It was true. From the moment he had met the Winchesters they had taught him. They taught him everything. Love, Hate, Sorrow, Hurt, Free Will, and everything in between. He knew the sorrow of the loss he felt, and the hurt that he had never cried at their passing. Angels didn't cry. He hated his life without them but, he stayed because they asked this of him. He stayed because Heaven was no longer his home.

He hunted occasionally, just for something to do. Or if a hunter prayed to him for help, he would go to them. If he was there in time, he would help them but sometimes he wasn't quick enough or the Hunter waited until to late to pray. If the latter was the case, he would give the Hunter a 'Hunters Funeral' and then go after what had killed the Hunter.

He would always return, walk to the headstone and tell Dean and Sam the story. In his head he could hear them say 'Job well done'.

Today though, today he was tired. He was thinking of asking his Father to let him come home and Rest until he was needed again.

With a heavy sigh Castiel turned away from the headstone and went back inside the Bunker.


	3. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Castiel sat at the table in the library looking thru all the papers and names of people he could ask to watch over the Bunker. He still believed there was nothing for him here. Every name he found was either to old or they were dead.

He smiled when he came across his 'Birth Certificate'. It had his D.O.B. September 18 1977 which made him older than Dean (which he was by a millennium maybe even 2). They said it was only fitting. They presented it to him as a Christmas Present one year. They said that Cas was a Winchester now. Sam even broke into the National Data Banks an entered it into the system. He remembered Sam saying that John and Mary would have been proud to have him as a son and, Dean handing out the shots of whisky to toast Castiel as the newest Winchester.


	4. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

He was at a loss. He needed to think. What would Dean or Sam do? Castiel knew that Sam would get on the computer and start searching for someone or even something to come in and take care of the Bunker. While Sam taught Castiel how to use, update, and maintain the Bunkers computer system he still did not trust them.

Dean would just hop into Baby and drive until he thought of something or came up with a plan. So, he decided he would follow Dean's example and drive.

Castiel switched on the lights in the Bunkers garage. There with all the other vehicles of the past was the car he would drive. Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala, 'Baby'. Dean loved 'Baby' and would always maintain her. He taught Castiel how to take loving care of her. Dean had made Castiel promise to take care of her and start Baby at least once a month so he could hear her purr all the way in Heaven. This was a promise Castiel always kept. Ashe started 'Baby he hoped Dean was listening.

Castiel put in the Kansas Cassette and drove. As he drove, he thought about all the hunts that 'Baby took them to. All the arguments between Dean and Sam. He had quit counting the number of times the boys would brag about getting laid in the back seat.

He remembered asking Meg to become his wife in this car and how happy he was when she said yes. That was also the night that he and Meg tried out the back seat. The boys never knew.

When he told Dean and Sam, he would marry Meg it shocked them at first. Afterall he was an Angel of the Lord and she was, well a Demon. But they had excepted her. God/Chuck performed the wedding, Sam gave the bride away, Dean was best man, Rowena maid of honor, with Jack as witness.

They were happy, at least for a while. They lived at the bunker with Dean and Sam and all was good. But before they knew it there was another Supernatural war. They won and were able to shut the gates of Hell. But the price was high. It was Meg. Someone had to rule Hell, someone they trusted. She had been apprenticed to Crowley before she rebelled against him. She was the only logical choice.

They were able to see each other now and then but not as often as he would have liked. But, that too ended. The last time they saw each other was years ago when she finally told him goodbye. She couldn't run Hell and be topside too. It was a sacrifice they both had to make. And so, with tears falling down her face she left him (he didn't cry).

Dean had taught Jack to drive in this car. Castiel remember when Jack was dying that Dean took Jack on a road trip and taught him. There was a close call or two as Jack learned which floor pedal di what. He remembered Dean and Jack walking back into the Bunker, Dean was so pale but when he spoke, he praised Jack at how well he had learned to drive 'Baby'.

Castiel realized that his choices were Meg or Jack. As Meg was running Hell, he would ask Jack.

He turned the car around and drove back to the Bunker and silently thanked 'Baby' for the Memories.


	5. Chapter 6

He wanted to summon Meg. He wanted to see her and tell her goodbye before he went back to Heaven to stay. But he decided neither one of them could open themselves up to that kind of hurt again. He still loved her but, seeing her again would only give him hope and cause him to delay leaving. He had always hoped that Meg would come back but some things are not meant to happen. Even with the Bonding spell Rowena had placed upon the two of them he had not heard from Meg. The spell would enable them to know where the other was and it would allow one to know if the other was needed or hurt. It also was a kind of love bond. It could be broken if one or the other or both wish it. It was the thought of the Bond that Castiel realized that it was unbroken after all these years. Meg had not broken it and he knew he could not. He was sure that she had forgotten about it as neither had reached out since the last time they saw each other.


	6. Chapter 7

Castiel realized as he was preparing the ingredients for the summoning spell that he had not heard from Jack in a while. He knew he would have to stay long enough to show Jack all the ins and outs of the Bunker. And also, how to maintain 'Baby'.

With that last thought he cut his palm, his blood being the last ingredient. When Jack appeared, he had a smile on his face as he stepped forward to hug Castiel.

"Jack it is so good to see you. I have missed you" Castiel said as he looked Jack over like a doting parent.

He and the Winchester Men had raised Jack. They all made a promise to Kelly Kline, Jack's mother that they would raise him to be good and kind. And so far, they had kept that promise.

As jack stepped back Castiel noticed that he was looking around like he was expecting to see more than just Castiel. Like maybe he was hoping to see the Winchesters. The look on Jacks face was one of disappointment.

"I am doing well Castiel." Jack responded still looking around. "And you? What have you been doing?"

Castiel responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Jack could see the years of solitude in his eyes. They seemed to be a duller blue.

The two men exchanged more pleasantries for a bit longer catching up with each others life.

Castiel noticed that Jack was still looking around like he was expecting someone to show up at any moment.

Finally, Castiel said "I assure you I am the only one here which is why I summoned you here. I was hoping that you would take care of the Bunker as I wish to return to heaven if my Father will agree to my return."

Jack looked at Castiel in shock "Castiel is something wrong? Are you not Happy here?"

Castiel could only look at Jack when he finally said "I am tired Jack"

"I guess I'm confused." Jack said

"Are you and Meg not together anymore, I do not see her and I cannot sense her presents in the Bunker"

Now it was Castiel's turn to be confused.

"Jack, Meg is running hell. That is why I called you and not her. I need you to take over the Bunker for me."

Jack's eye went wide with concern. "Did she not come home to you? She trained me to run Hell so she could come back to you. She loves you Castiel. she said she couldn't be away from you any longer"


	7. Chapter 8

Castiel quit listening after Jack said he was running Hell. "What do you mean you are running Hell? Tell me you haven't gone 'Dark Side'. I do not want to have to hunt you down and kill you Jack!" Castiel was livid and scared at the same time. He didn't want to hurt Jack in any way but he could not stand the though of Jack following in his fathers' footsteps (even though Lucifer had actually changed his ways to some small extent).

Jack was smiling at him. "You sounded like Dean for a minute." Still smiling he said "no I haven't gone 'Dark Side' adding finger quotes. "Meg wanted to come back to you. She wanted to surprise you" Jack finished.

When Jack finished explaining to Castiel that Meg had Trained him to run Hell for her he started asking when she left and from what exit did, she leave. Jack placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and flew them to the exit that he personally saw Meg leave from. They could see signs of a struggle but no sign of Meg. There were Dead Demons laying around in different states of decomposer. But there were two that were missing their heads. When Castiel looked around he found them several yards away. When he walked over to them, they were actually still alive. It was then he realized what they were. The black ooze giving them away, Leviathan.

Picking up one of the heads Castiel Asked one question, "where is She?"

It smiled grotesquely "Nowhere you will find her. She is probly dead by now."

"How did any of you escape purgatory" Castiel questioned.

"We got a ride out on humans that were thrown in, once we were out, we ate them as a snack so they wouldn't talk."

Castiel could only stand there. He reached out with the bond that they shared but he felt nothing. It did not mean she was dead though, it could just mean the bond was being blocked. Although he had known idea how.

"How Many?" Castiel asked. The things head just smiled and whispered "Enough"

Jack touched the head and it disappeared, he had sent it back to purgatory. He did the same with the other head they had found. Then he sent their bodies to the furthest depts of Hell.

Once that was done, he actually took a good look at the Demons that were strewn about. "these were the guard I sent with Meg, some of our best." He said. I assumed when they did not return that she had them stay with you guys. They were her most trusted." Jack Finished.

"Jack, when did she leave? Was she making any stops?"

When Jack looked into his surrogate fathers' eyes, he saw fear in them.

"No, she was going straight to you. She wanted to be with you Castiel. she would not have detoured."

"She left just under a month and a half ago" Jack finished.

Castiel Flew them back to the Bunker within seconds. Once there he tried their bond again and still there was nothing.

When Jack still saw nothing but fear Castiel's eyes he reached out for him and held him in a tight hug. Castiel failed to return it but, Jack understood why. "We will find her Castiel."

"I will make some inquiries down stairs she was actually visting Father on occasion maybe she said something to him." Jack said.

"I will ask my Father/Chuck if he knows anything. I cannot leave here if Meg is in danger." Castiel said as is mind was thinking the worst but hoping for the best.


	8. Chapter 9

All Castiel could do now was sit and wait with his worst-case scenarios going thru his head. She was still alive, he Knew that. If she weren't, he would have felt the bond break and it would have been painful.

Maybe she didn't love him anymore. Maybe she just lied to Jack about coming back to Him, about still loving him.

He knew no Demon would dare to hurt her if she were topside. All Demons knew the Queen of Hell was off limits. She was powerful and the Demons also knew that the Angel would give his own life to keep her safe and her enemies dead or deader. And there was nothing worse in this world than the 'Angel Castiel' he could make a Demons last moments as pain filled as possible. He may have been an 'Angel of the Lord' but he could also be Hell on Earth where his Family and loved ones were concerned.

It suddenly occurred to Castiel that Meg had never broken their bond on her own. She had kept it after all these years that had past. Did she even consider them still married? She had made no attempt to contact him. But, to be honest he made no attempt to contact her either. It was as if the other did not exist. Castiel never was good at showing his emotions. It wasn't until he fell in love with Meg and with the help of the Winchesters the he learned how to deal with them.

Once the Winchesters were on his mind he headed outside to their Headstone. He stood there "Tell me what to do" he whispered. He could hear their words in his head **_'Find her' 'Tell her you Love her' 'Find her'_**.

Castiel looked to the heavens and with every emotion he had held back all thru the years, his hurt, hate, pain and love, he cried out one name

"MMMEEEGGG"!

The Heavens reverberated with the sound of all the emotion that was released with that one name. Hell shook to its core and Mountains on Earth trembled.

The last thing Castiel remembered was falling to his knees as his world went dark.


	9. Chapter 10

Castiel quit listening after Jack said he was running Hell. "What do you mean you are running Hell? Tell me you haven't gone 'Dark Side'. I do not want to have to hunt you down and kill you Jack!" Castiel was livid and scared at the same time. He didn't want to hurt Jack in any way but he could not stand the though of Jack following in his fathers' footsteps (even though Lucifer had actually changed his ways to some small extent).

Jack was smiling at him. "You sounded like Dean for a minute." Still smiling he said "no I haven't gone 'Dark Side' adding finger quotes. "Meg wanted to come back to you. She wanted to surprise you" Jack finished.

When Jack finished explaining to Castiel that Meg had Trained him to run Hell for her he started asking when she left and from what exit did, she leave. Jack placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and flew them to the exit that he personally saw Meg leave from. They could see signs of a struggle but no sign of Meg. There were Dead Demons laying around in different states of decomposer. But there were two that were missing their heads. When Castiel looked around he found them several yards away. When he walked over to them, they were actually still alive. It was then he realized what they were. The black ooze giving them away, Leviathan.

Picking up one of the heads Castiel Asked one question, "where is She?"

It smiled grotesquely "Nowhere you will find her. She is probly dead by now."

"How did any of you escape purgatory" Castiel questioned.

"We got a ride out on humans that were thrown in, once we were out, we ate them as a snack so they wouldn't talk."

Castiel could only stand there. He reached out with the bond that they shared but he felt nothing. It did not mean she was dead though, it could just mean the bond was being blocked. Although he had known idea how.

"How Many?" Castiel asked. The things head just smiled and whispered "Enough"

Jack touched the head and it disappeared, he had sent it back to purgatory. He did the same with the other head they had found. Then he sent their bodies to the furthest depts of Hell.

Once that was done, he actually took a good look at the Demons that were strewn about. "these were the guard I sent with Meg, some of our best." He said. I assumed when they did not return that she had them stay with you guys. They were her most trusted." Jack Finished.

"Jack, when did she leave? Was she making any stops?"

When Jack looked into his surrogate fathers' eyes, he saw fear in them.

"No, she was going straight to you. She wanted to be with you Castiel. she would not have detoured."

"She left just under a month and a half ago" Jack finished.

Castiel Flew them back to the Bunker within seconds. Once there he tried their bond again and still there was nothing.

When Jack still saw nothing but fear Castiel's eyes he reached out for him and held him in a tight hug. Castiel failed to return it but, Jack understood why. "We will find her Castiel."

"I will make some inquiries down stairs she was actually visting Father on occasion maybe she said something to him." Jack said.

"I will ask my Father/Chuck if he knows anything. I cannot leave here if Meg is in danger." Castiel said as is mind was thinking the worst but hoping for the best.


	10. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating, though I am retired my life is anything but slow. Here is a chapter to tide y'all over. Please Leave comments and tell me what you think of the story so far. And I am loving the Kudos. Thanks to all of y'all who are reading this story.

CHAPTER 11

As Meg sat there, she heard Susan scream at the others standing around her "I didn't ride out of Purgatory inside a filthy human mud monkey for nothing. She and the Angel are the only ones left and I need her to get that Angel to come to me"  
Meg could see that Susan was not going to treat her well even as Susan's hand came crashing down onto her face. "Call to him!" Susan screamed. Meg only laughed at her causing yet another blow from Susan. Several to be exact. "I will not call him here just so you can try and kill him." Meg whispered barely loud enough for Susan to hear. This only angered Susan more. As she was raising her hands to start another round of beatings on Meg the ground started to shake.  
The shaking was no ordinary earthquake. Meg thought it felt wrong. It wasn't until she heard the screaming of her name though her bond that she realized it was Castiel that caused it. His sorrow and anger coming out all at once.  
When Meg looked up, she was laughing again. When she finally calmed herself enough, she looked up at the Leviathan Bitch and said in a Calm voice "He's coming, I didn't need to call him. He knows I am missing now and what you just felt was Him moving Heaven, earth and Hell to find me. You will not survive this." Meg started laughing again. She didn't even care about the beating that was staring again. Meg knew her Unicorn was coming, before she lost consciousness again, she called his name in her mind "Castiel"  
Susan screamed "go check the sigils and the traps." And her followers scattered to do her bidding. "You stupid shit he will be as easy to capture as you were." She turned and walked away not realizing her days were numbered because she had one pissed off Angel coming for her.


	11. Chapter 12

Jack had returned to Hell. He knew that Chuck his grandfather was visiting Lucifer today. His Father had earned the privilege of freedom from the cage a couple of days a week so, on those days Chuck made it a point to visit his son. Chuck and Lucifer were working thru their issues quite well. Jack would join them happy that three generations of celestial beings could have this family time. He just wished he didn't have to tell them about Meg's disappearance. As he entered the room his Father and Grandfather were in, he could feel the rumble starting and judging by the looks on their faces they could also. The rumble grew louder and stronger and the beings is the room knew it wasn't natural. It passed after about 3 minutes.

"Oh Shit, not again" Chuck said looking at Lucifer.

"I'm afraid so" Lucifer said sadly "Father, please tell me that was not Castiel"

"I just left Castiel he was upset but he was fine" Jack said with worry in his voice.

"Why were you there what did he need or say. Please tell me and don't leave anything out" Chuck said as he paced the room.

And, so Jack told Chuck and Lucifer everything that had happened with Meg, with Castiel calling him, and wanting Chuck to let him 'Rest'

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" Chuck mumbled as he sat down. "I can't cage another Son"

Jack was shocked "What do you mean, what are you talking about, why would you cage Castiel?" Jack asked.

"This has only happened once before" Chuck said "Before I caged Lucifer" he finished.

"I don't understand, please tell me what you are talking about" Jack said.

"Vengeful Angel" Chuck said "Vengeful Angel"

"Grandfather, if you are so afraid of these Vengeful Angels why did you make him one" Jack yelled

Chuck and Lucifer both lowered their heads "I didn't, Castiel made himself one" Chuck said.

Chuck went on to explain that he hoped another one would never come into existence. But even as he spoke those words, he knew he was wrong.

"You see I make Angels without emotion for a reason. But from the moment Castiel touched Dean Winchester he started feeling them. The Winchesters were there to help him, to teach him. Chuck explained "Hell even Meg was there for him, he learned love." Chuck stopped speaking and Lucifer took over.

"There has only been one other Vengeful Angel" Lucifer said "And he was caged"

Jack thought a moment then said "But, there is only one cage in Hell and it is yours."

"Exactly" Lucifer said. He looked at Jack and as Jack watched Lucifer started to change in appearance. His eyes instead of glowing red were now Grey. His wings were also grey and the hair at his temples had turned grey also. "You see" Lucifer said "Since being in the cage I have learned to control the change and the emotion that goes with it." Lucifer looked away from Jack to his Father, Chuck. "It has taken me eons, hell even a millennium to control it and I am still learning"

"I will not let you cage the Angel, the man I have called Father" Jack said with Pain in his voice.

"Then" Chuck said "I hope he can control it"


	12. Chapter 13

Rowena felt the Earth shake. She knew it was the Angel. She had promised the Winchesters' long before their deaths that she would make sure that Castiel would be o-kay, that he would never succumb to whatever it was that caused Angels to become what Lucifer had become. It was a promise she would keep.

The men had saved her life on an occasion or two. Not to mention her son Fergus, (she smiled, Crowley) had started working with the men to save the world at any given time. They had all become friends in the end. Her son giving his life for the cause in the end. The Demons that she had come across still talked about the King of Hell working with the very humans that never hesitated to exorcise or plunge that damn Demon killing blade into their kind. She never thought she would become a 'Glinda' (for those of you not familiar with the Wizard of Oz she was the Good Witch).

Rowena shook the thoughts from her head and again packed her carpet bag and started for the Bunker hoping the Angel was still Sane.

Rowena didn't live far from the Bunker. She always stayed close to help Castiel when he asked for help. So, she was surprised when she did not find him inside. So, her other choices were the Pyre or the Headstone. She chose the Headstone. As she moved closer, she saw a body on the ground. As she got closer still, she realized that it was Castiel.

Rowena knelt beside the Angel, checking for breathing. While checking out the Vessel that housed the Celestial being that was Castiel she noticed that the Vessel was showing a bit of age. Not much just some grey around the temples and barely noticeable crinkle lines at the outside corners of his eyes that she didn't remember seeing on her last visit.

She tried to move him but even she knew her limitations on trying to move a full-grown man housing a celestial being. She rose to her full height and put her hands on her hips and in a loud Scottish brogue prayed…

"Chuck, Jack get your cloud hopping, fire dwelling asses to the Bunker. Your Son/Father needs help."

And if that was not enough to bring them, she also added…

"and if you are not here in three seconds, I will turn you both into toads."

As the wind shifted, she turned and there stood not only Chuck and Jack, but also Lucifer.

Jack Ran to the Angel he had called father for so long and was beside him with worry on his face.

"What is wrong, what happened" Jack asked frantically.

Rowena replied with worry "I found him like this. Let's get him inside to the Bunkers infirmary so I can check him out."

Jack and Lucifer knelt to pick him up starting to do what Rowena asked when Chuck Said "No! not the infirmary, take him to the dungeon and chain him until we know he is safe."

Rowena was shocked. "What do you mean safe. This is Castiel not one of your good for nothing self-righteous, holier than thou flying assbutts that YOU made." During her rant she had walked up to Chuck not caring that he could smite her.

"HE IS YOUR SON AND BETTER THAN ANY OF THE OTHERS" her Scottish brogue making her words come out thick and almost undiscernible.

"sshh sshh my Child." Chuck said calmly wrapping Rowena in a comforting hug "we must make sure that he is still Castiel and not…" He looked over to Lucifer and then back at Rowena "not something else." He finished.

It was then that Rowena knew, she had heard the stories about Lucifer. About how he was more than just the Devil. How he was something that could be so much worse at times.

"I will explain everything as we walk." Chuck said. And he did so, as Lucifer and Jack carried Castiel to the dungeon.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As Lucifer and Jack Cuffed Castiel to the dungeon wall with the Angel inscribed Cuffs Chuck Called for his sister Amara. Once she was there, he explained everything to her. Amara liked Castiel. He had rebelled against her brother in favor of the Winchesters. But once she actually realized what Chuck was telling her she walked up to the unconscious Angel placed her hands on his head gently and all she could feel was his loneliness and his sorrow. But occasionally she would see some glimpse of happiness with the Winchesters and Meg and Jack, the people he called Family.

Amara suddenly pulled away from him as a strong feeling of hate? Sorrow? No, Rage. It was a rage so strong it made the Mark of Cain on her chest start glowing. She could feel him and this frightened her. She soon realized Chuck had called her here in case they had to cage him or kill him. It would be a task the two would have to do together. Maybe they would even need Jack and Lucifer to help, because what she felt was strong. Probably as strong if not stronger than Lucifer. After all, emotions added strength. They were powerful things.

"Will you cage him or kill him, brother" Amara asked. It was a question that needed asking even though she would not like either answer. It was then that both Jack and Rowena loudly expressed that neither fate was and option.

"HE RAISED ME WHEN NO OTHERS WOULD HAVE TAKEN THE SON OF LUCIFER." Jack was already powering up, eyes glowing, ready to stop whatever Chuck and Amara had decided.

Rowena had stepped in between Castiel and the others, even knowing her powers were nothing compared to theirs. But she didn't care.

"YOU WILL DO NOTHING TO HIM. HE HAS GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING AND I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIS LIFE LIKE IT MEANT NOTHING TO YOU." She yelled at the two strongest beings that the universe has ever known.

Jack had moved to stand beside her ready to help her stop them.

Chuck looked at them and understood that they would give their lives to protect this one Fallen Angel and he was proud. Even Lucifer was smiling with pride for his son Jack. He even felt a proud smirk cross his face for the feisty little Witch.

It was then that they heard a groan escape from the Angel chained up behind them.


	14. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

As Castiel began to regain consciousness Chuck quickly called for Amara to join them. He wanted to be sure that there was enough power in the dungeon to take control of Castiel if he couldn't control what he had become. Chuck did not want to cage another son.

When Amara appeared the first thing, she noticed was the worry on her brothers face.

"What is wrong Brother" she asked as she stepped up to him. All Chuck could do was give her a heavy sigh and turned to look at the Fallen Angel now one of two Avenging Angels. As Amara followed Chuck's gaze her eyes widened at the sight before her. Sitting in the Chair strapped in like it would hold him once he was fully conscious was Castiel. Amara snapped her fingers and a jar of Holy Oil appeared. She quickly made a ring around the Angel. She was about to light it with another snap of her fingers when Chuck stopped her.

"No not yet. Let's see how he is before you lite it up."

"Brother, you know how Lucifer was before he could control the Avenging Angel within" Amara said with sorrow and concern in her voice.

Chuck did know. He remembered how it took him and three other Archangels to get Lucifer into the cage. Lucifer had both the mind and strength of an Archangel and an Avenging Angel (double the power).

"But Castiel has an advantage that Lucifer did not." Chuck said, hope evident in his voice as he looked from Lucifer to Castiel.

There was more groaning from Castiel and the room was silent for a moment. He was trying to fight the chains he was in though he was not fully conscious. He settled once again and there was an audible sigh of relief from the five other occupants in the dungeon.

"And what advantage would that be brother?" Amara demanded.

Lucifer was the one to speak as he looked over to his chained brother.

"When I underwent the change, I had nothing but Hate in my mind, body, and Soul, what little soul I had anyways." He chuckled for a moment as he remembered why Chuck stopped making his Sons and Daughters without souls. Castiel was the exception for some reason. He came off the assembly line with a crack in his chassis. He learned and evolved. Lucifer continued

"Castiel fell and was befriended by the Winchesters. They showed him friendship and love and all the other stuff in between." He looked at Chuck while continuing. "While my brother has known hate, the Winchesters taught him how to let go of it."

Amara was still unsure. She remembered torturing Castiel while Lucifer possessed his vessel. "Why didn't he change while you possessed his vessel?"

Lucifer thought for a moment before he finally said "It was Me not Castiel. I had him subdued in his mind and I was saving the other Angel in me to take on Dad and whoever he sent at me."

"Enough! It doesn't matter." Rowena had heard enough and her Scottish accent was trembling with the sorrow and fear she had for the Angel that she had learn to call family.

It was then that Castiel decided to fully awake. He struggled against the chains that bound him to the chair.

"What is this? Why am I in shackles?" He demanded even as pain showed on his face.

"Son" Chuck whispered "do you know what happened?"

Castiel was confused shaking his head he said "The last thing I remember was standing at the Winchester's headstone and then something hit me."

"I found you laying there and called Jack and Chuck to help move you." Rowena said.

Chuck and Lucifer moved so they both were in front of Castiel outside the Holy Oil circle.

"Castiel, you need to be calm, and see what we are seeing." Chuck then Snapped his fingers and a full-length mirror appeared but it was turned away from Castiel.

Chuck nodded at Rowena and she entered the circle with the key to the locks that Castiel was bound with. As she reached to unlock his hands Chuck said "Just his legs for now."

Rowena gave him a look that could put anyone in there grave but did as he asked and only took the chains from him ankles. As she stood back up, she whispered "I am so sorry" in his ear.

"It is ok Rowena, I am sure you did all you could." He kissed her cheek. "We have been friends long enough to know that you would never let this happen without good reason."

He then looked at Chuck and waited as he slowly turned the mirror around.

His breathing stopped as he took in his reflection. It was not him. The Angel in the mirror may have had his vessel but it was not him. Castiel turned away still not breathing.

Rowena went to him and put her hands on his cheeks and whispered "Breath."

Castiel looked at the mirror again. He saw that his wings were no longer the color of a raven's wings, dark to the point of being black. His hair while still almost as dark was now gray at the temples. And his eyes were a cold and unforgiving gray, no longer the blue he was created with.

As he looked at the faces that stood before him only Rowena and Jack seemed unafraid.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?" Castiel yelled.


	15. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

They all started speaking at once. Normally Castiel could separate the different conversations easily but, now everyone speaking at once was actually akin to listening to Angel radio and he had turned that off years ago.

"Stop" he said loudly. Then looking at Chuck he said "Explain"

And so, Chuck did. He told Castiel everything from Hell vibrating at his change to Heaven trembling in fear of a second Avenging Angel.

Castiel thought for a moment and then turned to Lucifer.

"How long?" Castiel asked

Lucifer looked at him. He considered lying but he knew his brother would see right thru him. So instead he looked him in the eye and said.

"I still have uncontrollable bad days" lucifer continued looking at his brother watching as the Grey eyes dulled in hopelessness.

"It's not so bad Brother. Think of it as being twice as handsome." Lucifer said in an attempt to give Castiel hope.

Rowena scoffed "In your case it didn't work"

Lucifer only smirked at her "I'm growing on you aren't I.

Rowena was about to respond when she heard the chains rattle. She turned to see that one of Castiel's wings was twisted up in it and he was trying to maneuver it out to be more comfortable. She immediately went to him and gently relieved the wing from the chain.

"There ye go tweedy bird" she let his nick name for him slip out.

Castiel looked down and gave her a small smile grateful that she was not afraid and treating him how she normally did.

She looked at Lucifer and finally she asked

"Can you teach him to control the change?"

"I could but, it took me hundreds of years to learn. And I was locked in a cage with nothing to do but teach myself." Lucifer stopped and then looked at them all

"It is more a mental learning than physical learning, you know Mind over Matter." Lucifer finished.

It was at this time Jack spoke up "no offense father but Castiel has always been in a good mental state. He has never tried to destroy God's creation." Jack thought for another moment and the said

"He has always been level headed…Except when you occupied his vessel or when he tried to be a God but that was due to outside forces."

Amara was next to speak

"Jack is right, Castiel had to be strong in order to endure what torture I was giving Lucifer while I had him. I do not think any other Seraph would have survived what I did to them. Frankly I was surprised Lucifer survived."

Lucifer shot her a look that would send most to their graves and then said "But, you weren't trying to kill me, right?"

Amara just smiled.

Castiel raised his hands which still had the Angel restrains on them

"I can't learn anything with these on, they block my Mojo (a slang he picked up from Dean)" he said.

Rowena And Jack were both beside him without hesitation. As she began to unlock the cuffs Chuck stopped her with a word "Cage"

Everyone looked at Chuck

"If you show any signs of the rage and violence that goes with being an Avenging Angel I WILL, we will put you in a cage. He said.

Rowena and Jack said at the same time "I will not be a part of that caging"

Castiel looked at both of them

"Yes, you will."

They both stood there, their eyes starting to tear up. With the restrains still on he reached out and hugged both Rowena and Jack whispering in their ears

"you will help cage me, you will rescue Meg, you will tell her NOT to come see me. I do not wish for anyone to know me like this."

Rowena and Jack were both shaking their heads no and refusing to cage him if it was needed,

Castiel finally said

"Please promise me this."

They both nodded and as Rowena was bringing up the key to unlock the cuffs, she said

"In the words of Samuel Winchester" and Jack finished it

"We will fix this."

And with that they removed the Cuffs and stepped outside the holy oil circle.


	16. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Chuck waved his hand and the fire extinguished itself. As they watched Castiel stepped forward and brought is wings around so he could see them better still not happy with the color.

He turned to Lucifer and cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'So Teach Brother.' And so Lucifer did. For hours while the other Four people in the dungeon looked on barely breathing, waiting for the worst but hoping for the best.

Lucifer stepped back. "Brother, you are a fast learner. What took me decades or centuries to learn you have mastered in a few hours.

Castiel just looked at his brother and said "Dean and Sam were good teachers" he turned his gaze to Rowena and Jack "as were Rowena and Jack."

Rowena's tears slipped down her face as she went to Cas and gently smiled at him. Jack followed hugging the man that raised him

"I was afraid Castiel." Jack mumbled.

"I would have ended my own life before harming any of my family." Was all Castiel could say.

There was a clap of Lucifer's hands and a smile on his face as he said

"Castiel, you look very distinguished with the Grey." A smirk on his face.

Castiel thought about what Dean would have said to a remark like that.

"I Rock Any Look." He said as he changed from 'Avenging Castiel' to 'Normal Castiel' the room was awash with laughter (except for Lucifer).


	17. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

They all went to the War Room of the Bunker.

The first question Castiel asked was

"Has Meg been located?"

When there was no answer the irritation showed in him as his eyes changed from blue to grey. Both Chuck and Lucifer stepped forward to contain Castiel. But, as quickly as they went grey, they went blue again.

Acting like that didn't just happen Rowena cleared her throat and said.

"Now Dearie, I know you said not to corrupt the spell for the bracelets" Cas's head shot up to her but, before he could say anything, she stood her ground and continued "AND I didn't. I Enhanced them." Castiel looked at her "Enhanced how" sometimes the witch could be aggravating.

"You can communicate. Separately or as a collective." She said.

"you mean like Angel Radio?" Castiel asked

Yes dearie, Just like Angel Radio. But only you can send and received thoughts and give orders." Rowena said proudly.

"I figured one day YOU might need help and they, meaning Hunters all owe you in some way, shape, or form." As castiel just stared at her she was wondering if she had made a mistake.

When Castiel stoop up and walked over to were she was standing both Lucifer and Jack were ready to protect her. But Castiel pulled her into a hug and whispered "Thank you."

Lucifer let out a small chuckle at himself that only Jack heard. When Jack looked at Lucifer as if to ask why he was laughing Lucifer whispered "Thought I was gonna have to protect the old Witch." Jack only smiled.

Rowena explained that it worked just like Angel Radio and so Castiel sent out his first message to one hunter in particular.

_'__Ben can you hear me?'_


	18. Thanks

I am so sorry for the lack of chapter posts. I have been in the process of looking, bidding, buying and moving into a new home. And if anyone who has gone thru that process can attest to, it is a nerve racking experience. It took time and caused me to think of nothing else. But, I am moved in and ready yo write again.  
Thanks for waiting for me.  
Enjoy the Story and remember comments and kudos are welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

_'__Ben Can you hear me?'_

The truck Ben drove swerved as the voice in his head spoke. At first, he thought he had been poisoned by the Djinn he had been fighting but, it had suddenly stopped and took off like some other monster was hot on its heels. But Ben had checked himself thoroughly. This, after the earth quit shaking. He was on a Hunt in California so he thought he had just experienced an earthquake which was also why the Djinn ran. It took Ben a couple of hours but he finally found the Djinn again and dispatched it to where ever monsters went when they died.

He pulled off the road at an abandoned gas station. He thought maybe he was just tired and needed to rest a bit when he heard the voice again.

_'__Ben please, I need to talk with you'_

Ben knew that voice.

"Castiel?" Ben asked questioningly.

_'__Yes, please just listen'_

Ben cleared his throat and said

"Ok, listening"

_'__I need you to find Meg for me. I know she is in Kansas. Probably Lawrence or Lebanon.'_

Ben was confused

"But Castiel, aren't y'all bonded? You know like Kirk and Spock during a mind meld or CP3O and R2D2 during a data exchange."

Castiel laughed. Ben was just like Dean, references and all.

He remembered when Dean asked him to wipe him from Ben and Lisa's memory. Dean saying it was for their own protection. When Castiel had wiped Lisa's mind he found out she lied to Dean about not being Ben's father. And when he touched Ben's forehead with his finger to wipe his mind, he realized the truth he had found in Lisa's mind. Dean's DNA was in Ben. Castiel would keep her secret. She wanted Ben to have a stable home not be all over the country like Dean's dad had done to both Dean and his brother. Dean found out serval years later and it tore Dean up that he wasn't given a choice in the matter.

He let the thought leave his mind and said

_'__Yes but, I am being blocked by something. She is in danger. Please Ben can you help me?'_

"Of course, Castiel. I was heading to Kansas anyway. So are other Hunters. Everyone I have run into has said they felt trouble brewing."

Ben waited for Castiel to respond.

_'__I will be in contact with the other Hunters next. I will explain everything once I see you. Pray to me if you find her. I will be in touch'_

"Castiel wait. What are we up against" Ben waited and waited until?

_'__Leviathans' _

Ben picked up the leather-bound journal that always sat in the front seat close to him. It was Deans. He opened it to the section that Dean had written on the nasty things and wondered, would they survive another Leviathan war.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Castiel next contacted the other Hunters. Rowena had instructed him on how the bracelets worked. And so, without further thought he sat at the library table and seem to drift of in his own mind.

'Hunters, I need your help. My wife Meg is missing. I know she is in Kansas probably Lawrence or Lebanon. She is being held by Leviathan. If you find her location DO NOT ATTEMPT RESCUE. Pray to me with her location and I will relay instructions for a rendezvous point.'

From all over the United States Castiel was getting prayers from Hunters, all of them. They were already converging on Kansas. Some of the Hunters owed him nothing but were still helping him. He didn't ask why he just welcomed the help.

While he was sitting there, he made two categories in his mind

1) Bond = Meg

2) = Hunter

The bond to Meg was always open though, nothing but weakness came thru. So at least she was alive he just couldn't find her.

Hunters would pray to him letting him know places they had checked and found empty so they could eliminate them, and other Hunters wouldn't waste precious time checking again.

And so, it went, slowly with Castiel just sitting and staring. Rowena and Jack both tried speaking to him but only received short, clipped answers in return.

Chuck, Amara and Lucifer kept a close eye on him for any violent change. All three hoping it would not happen.

Jack had popped back to Hell to get Lucifers' Archangel Blade he would need it to fight when the time came. He also picked up the First Blade for Amara. She wore the Mark now. She controlled it; it did not control her.

And he picked up his own blade. One he had made himself in the Fires of Hell. He had used two Angel blades and his Uncle Gabriel's Archangel Blade that Sam and Dean bought back from the Apocalypse world when Gabriel had been killed by Michael. It was well balanced and a bit longer than the Angel and Archangel blades. He named the blade Gabriel to honor his uncle. He also had Rowena put a spell on the Blade so it would not kill an innocent who was being use by a Demon (unless the vessel was already dead). The Winchesters and Castiel had taught him not to harm the Vessel unless it was unavoidable. He gave his second in command instructions to get the most loyal Demons ready in case they were needed. Once he had the weapons and spoke to his second in command, he snapped himself back to the Bunker. He handed Amara the First blade knowing she had full control of it.

When he handed Lucifer his Blade, he did so with a warning in his eyes which Lucifer acknowledged with a nod of his head.

The unsaid statement and warning that said 'Do Not Betray Our Trust' was there.

And so, they waited.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Meg was trying not to lose hope. She knew she would be found (eventually). She knew that her Unicorn, Castiel was looking for her. She only hoped he would not try to rescue her alone.

She was in and out of consciousness. Susan was making her life miserable at this point. Beating her unconscious, waiting for her to come to and then doing it again with little reprieve.

Her brain kept whispering her silent Mantra: Castiel, Castiel, Castiel.

She couldn't hear him even if he did answer her as the painted sigil on the floor was a block against it.

There were windows and doors she could see out of although, Susan had beat her face enough that her eyes were swelling making it difficult to see. She could see daylight and darkness. So, she could at least have some since of time.

It was when she was looking out one of the windows that she saw a blur. Whoever it was, was human. It wasn't giving off Demon or Leviathan Vibes. It was then she realized someone had found her.

She forced her swollen eyes to open and focus as much as possible to try to identify she rescuer.

Ben. It was Ben.

He was signing to her.

'Hold on, Help is coming soon, Be ready.'

Susan walked up to Meg as she started laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny?"

Meg could only keep laughing

"Answer Me" Susan was yelling

Meg could only keep laughing she knew it was the distraction Ben needed to get away from the warehouse so he could contact Castiel.

Susan signaled two Demons to start beating Meg.

"Beat her. DO NOT kill her or you will follow her"

Before they started though Meg said;

"Hey Chomper"

Susan turned to her.

"What"

"When Castiel is done with you, you will be wishing you stayed in Purgatory." Meg started laughing again and the two Demons stared beating her. Still laughing, she told them Azazel, Alistair and Hell, even Crowley had done worse to her. Consciousness slipped from her, but she was still laughing as darkness took her, again.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Ben Stopped at an old warehouse just outside of Lebanon First.

He couldn't believe his luck. he realized he had found where Meg was being held when he saw all the guards around the perimeter of the warehouse. he managed to find an area that was patrolled less often and snuck up to the window. looking in he saw Meg. She looked Bad. Really Bad. He was lucky that this window had crates around it and was able to stay hidden well.

Meg looked up and saw him. It was then he realized even if he signed that help was coming, she might not be able to see it but, he did it anyway.

'Hold on, Help is coming soon, Be ready.'

She nodded and started laughing drawing everyone's attention to her so he could get away unseen.

Ben drew a layout of the warehouse. Doors, windows, stairs and anything around the outside and inside that could be used as cover once they made their move to start the rescue. But most importantly how many of the enemy was there. as close as he could tell there were about two hundred of the monsters, give or take a few.

As he sat in his Pickup drawing out the diagram, he thought about his first meeting with Castiel and Meg and smiled at the memory.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

As Ben sat in his pickup, he remembered the first time he met Castiel and Meg.

_Ben Had just graduated college. He had majored in teaching and was out putting Applications at every school in the area._

_He had had no luck so far at landing a Teaching position._

_As he was walking home from his day of job hunting a man just fell in front of him out of nowhere. One minute the space in front of Ben is empty the next minute there is a man at his feet. And what was strange, were the Wings. He assumed the man had ben dressed in a Comi-Con outfit. As shocked as he was,__he had the smarts to bent down and check the man for life._

_Ben couldn't feel a pulse or breathing. he started to panic and rolled the man over to start CPR. He had also pulled his phone out to call 911 and as the operator answered a hand reached up and grabbed his phone and with one squeeze the semi-conscious__man crushed it. _

_"__Hey!" Ben yelled_

_Weakly the man whispered._

_"__No police, No hospitals...Please"_

_"__Are you alright?" _

_Ben asked, picking up his crushed phone and pocketing it. He would pick up another one tomorrow (hopefully he could save the memory card)._

_At this point he just wanted to leave the man. But Ben wouldn't do that._

_"__please help me" the man whispered._

_And against his better judgement Ben reached down and helped the man up of the ground. _

_He slung one of the man's__arms around his shoulders and grabbed his__waist._

_"__Where to mister?" Ben asked_

_"__Cas, Castiel__" __the man said "please help me" came the whispered plea again._

_There weren't many people on the street at this time of day and his apartment was just around the corner so, Ben started in that direction. _

_The man was trying to walk and take some of his weight off of__Ben but, as they got to his apartment__door the man passed out completely._

_Ben had to hoist the man over his shoulder to get him inside. he took the man, Castiel, Ben said to himself, to his bed and laid him down. It was then been notice the blood on his abdomen. It looked like a stab wound._

_Ben went to his bathroom and got his first-aid kit. A small leather case with the word 'Winchester' tooled into it. Ben assumed his mom got it from__someone when she was alive. Knowing it was hers he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it._

_He went back to Castiel__and decided the first thing to do was remove the wings and trench coat._

_So,__he pulled out his pocketknife__to cut the straps at should have been holding__the wings on. But he didn't find them._

_Figuring they were under the trench coat; he gently eased the man to a sitting (still out cold) position to take it off. Once the trench coat was off, which he had to cut off as there were no slits in the coat for the wings (the costume was good). understanding dawned on him, he would have to cut off the suit coat and shirt and apparently the undershirt. Grabbing the scissors from the kit he started cutting. once all clothing from the waist up was off,__he looked down and still__saw no wing straps._

_He stood up slowly understanding dawning on him that the wings were real._

_"__impossible" Ben whispered_

_He was unsure what to do by this point,__but he did know he couldn't let the man? Angel? Whatever bleed out. _

_He checked for wound on his back and found nothing that needed stitching so, he cleaned and bandaged those. _

_Rolling Castiel__over Ben cleaned the wound in front and stitch it up and applied anti-bacterial__ointment. that was as much as Ben could do without taking him to a hospital. Which now Ben understood why._

_Ben stayed by the bed all night watching over him._

_Sometime in the night the man started mumbling in his sleep._

_"__Meg help, me find me" _

_Ben looked at the__man's__left hand, yep there it was a wedding band. _

_So,__Meg was the wife. _

_Was she like him?_

_Ben didn't need any more__whatever they were in his apartment he didn't want this one._

_He felt like one of those old women who brought home stray cats._

_The next morning, he checked and cleaned the wound. he realized he needed more medical stuff. he left a note on the nightstand__letting Castiel__know he would be back._

_He went to the drug store and got what he needed, receiving__an odd look from the clerk__Ben simply said._

_'__Hypochondriac'_

_The clerk smiled like people did this everyday (not)._

_He passed a Goodwill store on the way home and ducked in to get a replacement shirt and suit coat. As he was checking out,__he saw it. A brand-new__trench coal someone had donated and as luck would have it, it was only ten dollars. He told the cashier to ring it up and he was on his way__back to his apartment. _

_Ben entered the apartment and went straight to the bedroom to check on Castiel. he was still out cold,__so Ben took the opportunity to change the dressing on the wound and once done he dropped the clothing in the washer (for sanitary purposes). he fixed himself something to eat and went to set by Castiel__to keep vigil. No one__was dying in his apartment._

_'__Oh,__dear God, what would he do if that happened'_

_As he sat there, he noticed dry blood on the onyx appendages and got a warn wet washcloth and started to clean what he could. thy were soft and beautiful and he wondered if castiel__used them like that angel in the movie Legion did, as weapons._

_"__yes, I can" was whispered by Castiel._

_Ben jumped back. _

_"__Thank God you are alive" Ben said _

_"__My father had nothing to do with whether__I lived. It was you who saved me from bleeding out Ben" Castiel said with a little more strength._

_"__Your Father, God is your fath...wait you know my name, who I am?" Ben said._

_Castiel__laughed or tried to. _

_"__Yes,__he is. And yes,__I do know who you are." _

_Castiel__paused as Ben looked at him in disbelief._

_Ben backed up to the wall and slid down it._

_"__What are you?" he whispered _

_Feeling stronger Castiel__stood up_

_"__I__am an Angel" He left off the rest of__that phrase, the one he said so, so, so many years ago to Dean Winchester. It never felt right saying it to anyone else after that._

_Ben watched as Castiel__wings raised and stretched out for just a moment and then disappeared._

_Castiel__extended his hand down and touched Ben's forehead__with two fingers, he said "Remember" and suddenly everything came rushing into his mind. Dean, his mom, the demons that took them, everything!_

_"__I have questions?" Ben said_

_"__Ask" Castiel__said. "I will answer them."_

_"__First" Ben started, __"__Why__did you come to me for help?"_

_"__You would help. You are like Dean, he always helped me" Castiel explained._

_"__That brings me to my second question. Was Dean my Father, I always wanted him to be,__but mom said he wasn't." Ben looked at Castiel__and then added "The truth please. Consider it payment for patching you up."_

_Castiel__thought for a moment and with a heavy sigh said._

_"__Yes" and as an afterthought__Castiel__added "He was"_

_"__Was?" Ben questioned._

_"__I'm sorry, he died some years back. Strangely__enough from natural causes" Was all Castiel__said._

_Castiel__reached down and helped Ben to his feet. Ben just realized that Castiel__was shirtless and led him to the laundry area._

_"__I had to cut your clothes off, the wings, I thought they were fake and was, well let just say they're shredded now. I replaced them, here." Ben handed Castiel__the clothes he bought for him and left him to dress but, not before he saw Castiel__tear off the dressing to his wound and it was gone._

_"__There was a deep stab wound there." Ben questioned_

_"__Yes, my Mojo as Dean would say Healed me up the rest of the way. It replenished while I was out of it." the Angel said_

_"__Although not completely. I will still__need to stay here for a bit while it continues to replenish. If you don't mind." He finished._

_Ben was pacing now. He remembered__that Dean did not want him to have this life. He probably had Castiel__wipe his memory for that very reason._

_"__He did" Castiel__said_

_"__And YOU need to stay out of my head. it is crowed enough in there without you being in it." Ben said with determination._

_Castiel__started to laugh. A full-on__mouth open body shaking laugh._

_"__WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Ben yelled_

_Once Castiel__caught his breath he answered._

_"__Dean hated when I did that also." he started laughing again._

_They talked long into the night. Castiel__finally said he needed some more rest and that he would be fully restored__in two or three days._

_"__I should tell you." Castiel__said "there will be a very angry, short woman at your door tomorrow please, let her in." He finished_

_"__Meg?" Ben asked looking at Castiel's__left hand_

_"__Yes" Castiel__said with a smile._

_The next morning__Ben jumped three feet off his couch when there was a loud pounding on his door._

_He picked himself off the floor and walked to the door and opened it._

_Immediately__there was a something long, shiny__and pointy at his throat._

_"__Where is he?" she hissed. she was so close to his face she didn't need to be__loud._

_"__Bedroom" Ben grumbled._

_She backed him up as she__walked forward to the bedroom. once there she glanced at the man on the bed. _

_She lowered Her weapon _

_"__Leave." was all she said_

_He closed the door on his way out. He wasn't trying to listen but, a few words did catch his ear. _

_"__off on your own" and "Kill you myself.__" _

_Something else was "Dean coached you well" and then some giggling from her._

_They came out about an hour later both smiling._

_All Ben could think was 'Great, they defiled my bed, now I need to wash the sheets.'_

_Meg walked up to him and just smile up at him like she knew what he was thinking._

_"__Meg, this is Ben, Dean's son"_

_Meg just stood there when she finally spoke it was with amusement _

_"__Really? A Mini Dean." She said with a smirk._

_"__Does he know the job?" she asked looking__back at Castiel._

_"__Wait, wait a minute. What job? I'm a teacher or at least I will be when I find an open position." Ben said_

_"__Did you put up sigils before you gave him back his memories? There is a Winchester in the world again and if you didn't do that then they, Demons, Angel, Monsters every supernatural being out there knows." She finished her rant._

_"__So,__I ask you again do you Hunt?" she asked_

_He knew Dean hunted and what he Hunted but, he also knew Dean did not want him to hunt, never trained him._

_"__No." Ben said._

_"__Your training starts tomorrow" Was all she said_

_"__Meg no" Castiel__said in a voice that brokered no argument but, it was exactly what she did._

_"__Then wipe his mind again...If he will let you" she smirked. "And hopefully he will be safe." She finished._

_All Castiel__could do was shake his head, he had been beaten by Meg. He smiled and then asked Ben._

_"__Do you want me to wipe your mind and hope they don't find you or would you like to train to be a Hunter?"_

_'__Well, there goes that college education' he thought._

_"__Train" he said out loud._

_"__We start tomorrow" Meg ordered_

_And the rest is, as they say is history._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

As Ben sat in his pickup, he remembered the first time he met Castiel and Meg.

_Ben Had just graduated college. He had majored in teaching and was out putting Applications at every school in the area._

_He had had no luck so far at landing a Teaching position._

_As he was walking home from his day of job hunting a man just fell in front of him out of nowhere. One minute the space in front of Ben is empty the next minute there is a man at his feet. And what was strange, were the Wings. He assumed the man had ben dressed in a Comi-Con outfit. As shocked as he was,__he had the smarts to bent down and check the man for life._

_Ben couldn't feel a pulse or breathing. he started to panic and rolled the man over to start CPR. He had also pulled his phone out to call 911 and as the operator answered a hand reached up and grabbed his phone and with one squeeze the semi-conscious__man crushed it. _

_"__Hey!" Ben yelled_

_Weakly the man whispered._

_"__No police, No hospitals...Please"_

_"__Are you alright?" _

_Ben asked, picking up his crushed phone and pocketing it. He would pick up another one tomorrow (hopefully he could save the memory card)._

_At this point he just wanted to leave the man. But Ben wouldn't do that._

_"__please help me" the man whispered._

_And against his better judgement Ben reached down and helped the man up of the ground. _

_He slung one of the man's__arms around his shoulders and grabbed his__waist._

_"__Where to mister?" Ben asked_

_"__Cas, Castiel__" __the man said "please help me" came the whispered plea again._

_There weren't many people on the street at this time of day and his apartment was just around the corner so, Ben started in that direction. _

_The man was trying to walk and take some of his weight off of__Ben but, as they got to his apartment__door the man passed out completely._

_Ben had to hoist the man over his shoulder to get him inside. he took the man, Castiel, Ben said to himself, to his bed and laid him down. It was then been notice the blood on his abdomen. It looked like a stab wound._

_Ben went to his bathroom and got his first-aid kit. A small leather case with the word 'Winchester' tooled into it. Ben assumed his mom got it from__someone when she was alive. Knowing it was hers he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it._

_He went back to Castiel__and decided the first thing to do was remove the wings and trench coat._

_So,__he pulled out his pocketknife__to cut the straps at should have been holding__the wings on. But he didn't find them._

_Figuring they were under the trench coat; he gently eased the man to a sitting (still out cold) position to take it off. Once the trench coat was off, which he had to cut off as there were no slits in the coat for the wings (the costume was good). understanding dawned on him, he would have to cut off the suit coat and shirt and apparently the undershirt. Grabbing the scissors from the kit he started cutting. once all clothing from the waist up was off,__he looked down and still__saw no wing straps._

_He stood up slowly understanding dawning on him that the wings were real._

_"__impossible" Ben whispered_

_He was unsure what to do by this point,__but he did know he couldn't let the man? Angel? Whatever bleed out. _

_He checked for wound on his back and found nothing that needed stitching so, he cleaned and bandaged those. _

_Rolling Castiel__over Ben cleaned the wound in front and stitch it up and applied anti-bacterial__ointment. that was as much as Ben could do without taking him to a hospital. Which now Ben understood why._

_Ben stayed by the bed all night watching over him._

_Sometime in the night the man started mumbling in his sleep._

_"__Meg help, me find me" _

_Ben looked at the__man's__left hand, yep there it was a wedding band. _

_So,__Meg was the wife. _

_Was she like him?_

_Ben didn't need any more__whatever they were in his apartment he didn't want this one._

_He felt like one of those old women who brought home stray cats._

_The next morning, he checked and cleaned the wound. he realized he needed more medical stuff. he left a note on the nightstand__letting Castiel__know he would be back._

_He went to the drug store and got what he needed, receiving__an odd look from the clerk__Ben simply said._

_'__Hypochondriac'_

_The clerk smiled like people did this everyday (not)._

_He passed a Goodwill store on the way home and ducked in to get a replacement shirt and suit coat. As he was checking out,__he saw it. A brand-new__trench coal someone had donated and as luck would have it, it was only ten dollars. He told the cashier to ring it up and he was on his way__back to his apartment. _

_Ben entered the apartment and went straight to the bedroom to check on Castiel. he was still out cold,__so Ben took the opportunity to change the dressing on the wound and once done he dropped the clothing in the washer (for sanitary purposes). he fixed himself something to eat and went to set by Castiel__to keep vigil. No one__was dying in his apartment._

_'__Oh,__dear God, what would he do if that happened'_

_As he sat there, he noticed dry blood on the onyx appendages and got a warn wet washcloth and started to clean what he could. thy were soft and beautiful and he wondered if castiel__used them like that angel in the movie Legion did, as weapons._

_"__yes, I can" was whispered by Castiel._

_Ben jumped back. _

_"__Thank God you are alive" Ben said _

_"__My father had nothing to do with whether__I lived. It was you who saved me from bleeding out Ben" Castiel said with a little more strength._

_"__Your Father, God is your fath...wait you know my name, who I am?" Ben said._

_Castiel__laughed or tried to. _

_"__Yes,__he is. And yes,__I do know who you are." _

_Castiel__paused as Ben looked at him in disbelief._

_Ben backed up to the wall and slid down it._

_"__What are you?" he whispered _

_Feeling stronger Castiel__stood up_

_"__I__am an Angel" He left off the rest of__that phrase, the one he said so, so, so many years ago to Dean Winchester. It never felt right saying it to anyone else after that._

_Ben watched as Castiel__wings raised and stretched out for just a moment and then disappeared._

_Castiel__extended his hand down and touched Ben's forehead__with two fingers, he said "Remember" and suddenly everything came rushing into his mind. Dean, his mom, the demons that took them, everything!_

_"__I have questions?" Ben said_

_"__Ask" Castiel__said. "I will answer them."_

_"__First" Ben started, __"__Why__did you come to me for help?"_

_"__You would help. You are like Dean, he always helped me" Castiel explained._

_"__That brings me to my second question. Was Dean my Father, I always wanted him to be,__but mom said he wasn't." Ben looked at Castiel__and then added "The truth please. Consider it payment for patching you up."_

_Castiel__thought for a moment and with a heavy sigh said._

_"__Yes" and as an afterthought__Castiel__added "He was"_

_"__Was?" Ben questioned._

_"__I'm sorry, he died some years back. Strangely__enough from natural causes" Was all Castiel__said._

_Castiel__reached down and helped Ben to his feet. Ben just realized that Castiel__was shirtless and led him to the laundry area._

_"__I had to cut your clothes off, the wings, I thought they were fake and was, well let just say they're shredded now. I replaced them, here." Ben handed Castiel__the clothes he bought for him and left him to dress but, not before he saw Castiel__tear off the dressing to his wound and it was gone._

_"__There was a deep stab wound there." Ben questioned_

_"__Yes, my Mojo as Dean would say Healed me up the rest of the way. It replenished while I was out of it." the Angel said_

_"__Although not completely. I will still__need to stay here for a bit while it continues to replenish. If you don't mind." He finished._

_Ben was pacing now. He remembered__that Dean did not want him to have this life. He probably had Castiel__wipe his memory for that very reason._

_"__He did" Castiel__said_

_"__And YOU need to stay out of my head. it is crowed enough in there without you being in it." Ben said with determination._

_Castiel__started to laugh. A full-on__mouth open body shaking laugh._

_"__WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Ben yelled_

_Once Castiel__caught his breath he answered._

_"__Dean hated when I did that also." he started laughing again._

_They talked long into the night. Castiel__finally said he needed some more rest and that he would be fully restored__in two or three days._

_"__I should tell you." Castiel__said "there will be a very angry, short woman at your door tomorrow please, let her in." He finished_

_"__Meg?" Ben asked looking at Castiel's__left hand_

_"__Yes" Castiel__said with a smile._

_The next morning__Ben jumped three feet off his couch when there was a loud pounding on his door._

_He picked himself off the floor and walked to the door and opened it._

_Immediately__there was a something long, shiny__and pointy at his throat._

_"__Where is he?" she hissed. she was so close to his face she didn't need to be__loud._

_"__Bedroom" Ben grumbled._

_She backed him up as she__walked forward to the bedroom. once there she glanced at the man on the bed. _

_She lowered Her weapon _

_"__Leave." was all she said_

_He closed the door on his way out. He wasn't trying to listen but, a few words did catch his ear. _

_"__off on your own" and "Kill you myself.__" _

_Something else was "Dean coached you well" and then some giggling from her._

_They came out about an hour later both smiling._

_All Ben could think was 'Great, they defiled my bed, now I need to wash the sheets.'_

_Meg walked up to him and just smile up at him like she knew what he was thinking._

_"__Meg, this is Ben, Dean's son"_

_Meg just stood there when she finally spoke it was with amusement _

_"__Really? A Mini Dean." She said with a smirk._

_"__Does he know the job?" she asked looking__back at Castiel._

_"__Wait, wait a minute. What job? I'm a teacher or at least I will be when I find an open position." Ben said_

_"__Did you put up sigils before you gave him back his memories? There is a Winchester in the world again and if you didn't do that then they, Demons, Angel, Monsters every supernatural being out there knows." She finished her rant._

_"__So,__I ask you again do you Hunt?" she asked_

_He knew Dean hunted and what he Hunted but, he also knew Dean did not want him to hunt, never trained him._

_"__No." Ben said._

_"__Your training starts tomorrow" Was all she said_

_"__Meg no" Castiel__said in a voice that brokered no argument but, it was exactly what she did._

_"__Then wipe his mind again...If he will let you" she smirked. "And hopefully he will be safe." She finished._

_All Castiel__could do was shake his head, he had been beaten by Meg. He smiled and then asked Ben._

_"__Do you want me to wipe your mind and hope they don't find you or would you like to train to be a Hunter?"_

_'__Well, there goes that college education' he thought._

_"__Train" he said out loud._

_"__We start tomorrow" Meg ordered_

_And the rest is, as they say is history._


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

When Lucifer landed, it was in the middle of an army of Hunters. Some had their weapons raised some didn't. Lucifer made no attempt to cause them harm (not unless they moved first). The fiery Witch was pushing out of his hold and as she did, she turned around and slapped him.

"**Touch me again and I will send you back to your cage**" Rowena yelled at him.

Rubbing his face where she had slapped him Lucifer grinned down at her

"I am growing on you aren't I"

She just gave him a glare and a heavy sigh and walked away.

Realizing he was being stared at by the Hunters he turned his smirk to them "What? You never see a couple fight before?"

Weapons were lowered and, in the distance, he heard

"We are **NOT** a **COUPLE**" Coming from Rowena.

Ben stepped up to Lucifer

"So, where is Castiel?"

Lucifer observed Ben for a moment and could almost see Dean Winchester in his stance and the smirk that was saying

'Bested by someone half your size and human'

Lucifer smiled and said

"My Brother is in route and should be here in a couple of hours"

"Brother?" Ben asked

"Yes, I'm Lucifer" he said eyes glowing red.

Weapons were raised again, Hunters mumbling not knowing whether to run or stand their ground.

It was Ben (Apparently in charge) that eased their minds.

"Relax, if he were dangerous Castiel would not have sent him." Ben paused for a moment

"Hell, he wouldn't even be out of the cage." He finished.

"How do you know I won't smite you all where you stand?" Lucifer asked angrily.

Ben held up his hand and started listing off a finger at a time

"One you arrived with Rowena"

"Two you didn't SMITE US the minute you touched down"

"Three Castiel told me he sent you and Rowena ahead. He said something about not needing the lovebirds fighting while he drove"

"And Four if you were a danger to us, I would have tried to kill you the moment you landed while Rowena had you occupied."

Ben stepped back hoping he had been right about everything. He was relieved when Lucifer started laughing

"You are Dean's Son." Was all Lucifer said.


End file.
